Post-mix beverage dispensing equipment is well known in the art and generally provides for the mixing of a diluent, consisting of carbonated or flat water, with flavoring syrup. Post-mix valves are secured to a dispenser body or frame to which a diluent water line and a syrup line are plumbed. In past dispensers, each valve was dedicated to either dispensing a carbonated or a non-carbonated drink. However, today there is great desire to have the flexibility to be able to change between dispensing carbonated drinks, such as soda pop, to noncarbonated drinks, such as juice and sports beverages with the same valve. Various attempts have been made to allow changeover between plain water and carbonated water lines so that each valve has the potential to dispense either carbonated or plain water based drinks. However, problems have arisen as to cost, mechanical complexity, lack of ability to be able to convert all the valves on a particular dispenser, and ease with which service personnel can effect the changeover. Accordingly, it would be very desirable to have a post-mix beverage dispenser that overcomes these drawbacks.